pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vipermagi
I liked this name better anyways. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 12:37, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :I knew it couldn't possibly be a coincidence. There are only so many people who refuse to use the "new section" button on talkpages. (though I guess if I dug through your userspace I would have recognized your IGN anyway >.>) (T/ ) 12:54, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Srs Beans >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Vipermagi fgt. Brandnew. 12:57, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Srs Beans was one of the better usernames on PvX. This is a great loss. Rickyvantof 12:58, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::You didn't know I am Srs Beans? Lololol. Also, I don't think I ever stated my ign in my own userspace here. ::no u Brandnewb. ::Ricky; Srs Beans still exists ;o --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:58, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::So why isn't it your username? Rickyvantof 12:59, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Because it sucks logging out and in every other edit. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:00, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Ditch Vipermagi :< Brandnew. 13:02, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::No. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:03, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'm not giving sysop rights to "Srs Beans". Also, Image:Nothing of major importance to you.jpg. Friends list says that's you. (T/ ) 13:03, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::That name existed for ~3 days. Does the flist still say it's me when you add it? o-o --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:05, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, I don't know if it says that any more. I just have a good memory for things like that, though. (T/ ) 13:06, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I see. Thought you tried it after reading "Friends list says that's you" :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:08, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :This name always made me think of Purple. Mebbe that's why I like it O_o --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 13:21, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::...Purple? Most people think of Gold/Blue, which are the colors of the name/item image respectively; Diablo II ftw. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:24, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::ai r incoherent. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 13:37, 20 February 2009 (UTC) your sig doesn't redirect to your user page.--[[User:Canderouss|'Canderouss']] 14:23, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :redirected to his talk since his page is boring. makes life faster --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (stalk) . 14:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Does now :) I generally forget such things because I'm dumb like that. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:34, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::I added redirect already =/ couldn't you have kept the redirect to your talk since it makes life 1 click faster? --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (stalk) . 14:38, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::Nope. I already have a talkpage link. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:42, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Well I'll be damned. It's quite far away and none gives a crap about your contribs. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (stalk) . 14:54, 20 February 2009 (UTC) i... didnt know that u got your name changed O_o --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 22:39, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Meh, changed...? I already had Vipermagi ( ), and figured it was easier to continue as Vipermagi due to Gwiki. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:44, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::The greatest loss by far is the lack of many srs beans on talk pages. - Misery Says Moo 12:56, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::Sux4u. Also, my Contribs and Talk links are supposed to stack; they don't, do they? Wtb access to common.css. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:08, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::wts access to common css...7000e...Yeah...You cant even trade that many. --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 00:41, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Having fun reading through my usertalk/archive? ;o --'-Chaos-' 17:59, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :substed all Unsigned templates, actually. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:16, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::I don't get it, but sure =/ --'-Chaos-' 18:19, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::: to . Just check some of the edits I made at 19:24 and 19:23, using the diff link. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:21, 4 March 2009 (UTC) wut u use on rojway i are curious and --Relyk 00:06, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :Wut I use wer --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:38, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::in pve general?--Relyk 12:07, 28 March 2009 (UTC) / 11ene, 10ear, 12smi / 13smi, 11pro, 8div, 6ins / 13smi, 12pro, 8div / 14smi, 10div, 8cur Whereas "PvE general"="used to vanq Cantha and cba to go elsewhere for the time being." --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:14, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Life and I did Unwaking Waters in HM in like 2:19 using 6 Discord Heroes. ;3 ~ Big sysop 12:18, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::Point being? --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:19, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::ym, ofc. ~ Big sysop 12:35, 28 March 2009 (UTC) The Vaettir Turns out they weren't spawning because I canceled Blood Washes Blood, but GW still thought I had it active. ^_^ They spawned after I finished BWB though, so you were right. Brandnew 20:43, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Of course I am ;) --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:44, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I was about to scream at that shit >>; --CValentine 15:35, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Muffin being dumb :yo viper, i herd scythe > trappers in zaishen farm? based on ur vote on teh derv spiek thingy [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:33, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::Dervs != trappers, mrite. ::Trappers > Dervbombs. ::Scythes > Dervbombs, but trappers stay superior in Zaishen. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:56, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::So you're saying scythes can roll zaishen elite............. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:59, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Probably. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:13, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::::...... [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:15, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Having fun? Y/N? 09:46, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Somewhat. Getting hunrgy, though. --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:47, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Y Thanks for reverting all that vandalism <3 --Frosty Mc Admin 10:15, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm not the only one that rv'ed the dude :) He has over 150 edits I think. Other than that; no problem. --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::You should of seen how much I did before I went to sleep. Drahgal Meir 18:24, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::39. I have a mere 7 less :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:35, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::You actually counted them up? lol Drahgal Meir 19:36, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Takes 15 sec per, and I have nothing to do. Conclusion: Yes. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:41, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Xtreme fail? ups!!! Maybe I should take the time and look--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 14:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Maybe you should. Also, links to wikis cannot redlink: Example_"redlink". --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:17, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Good to know...thanks--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 15:51, 29 July 2009 (UTC) sig it's causing line jumps on mouse over. fix it. ···User_talk:Daññy 02:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :A what? :Anyways, it uses a span tag Mendel added to MW:common.css on Gwiki, which stacks the Talk and Contribs link. However, I highly doubt PvX has that, and I think my sig breaks because of it. I see it as it's on Gwiki, though, which means I don't see what's wrong with it. --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:07, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::The problem isn't that it doesn't function correctly, but rather that the line-spacing gets screwed up after the link changes. Not to mention, it function differently in every browser. Mendel never should've added that to the MW, really. ···User_talk:Daññy 15:12, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::If the links somehow change, it isn't functioning correctly, meaning the problem is that it's dysfunctional. :::Also, I still haven't found out what you mean precisely (you still haven't elaborated beyond the vague "link change"). It works fine on FF 3, IE 8 and Chrome for what I can see (when logged out I see the non-stacked version (too?)). --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::in FF 3, if you roll over "Ohaider!", the line-spacing jumps. It's not a big problem when you haven't signed a page a lot, but if you're signature's in several places, you could potentially cause a a large line-space jump. In IE 7, the link doesn't show, but text selection gets fucked. Generally, layering things on top of eachother is bad practice. (Of course, my FF 3 experience could be slightly different given that I have NoScript installed.) ···User_talk:Daññy 17:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Removed Ohaider-mouseover. There's still a mouseover (Don't think you can disable it); Does that still cause problems? I myself haven't found any problems with and without NS. The mouseover disappears before you can even roll over it for me. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:29, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Lol ff3. It's fine on ff2. — Nova — ( ) 02:59, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Osht I am running ff3, disregard that — Nova — ( ) 03:00, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Xtreme being dumb I only did a few edits so has it that spamming?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 17:03, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :no idea what this is about, but minor edit button. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:08, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::ty I am aware. I am as confused hence the question--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 17:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'm with Danny here; What's this about? --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:31, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::wasn't this directed at me since I did the last edit? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Xtreme1ne ( ) . :::::Yes, it's directed at you. You said he couldn't read (because he didn't sign). However, you just as well failed at wiki; you're supposed to subst template:Unsigned (read the page if you don't believe me for whatever reason). I don't see where you got mass spamming from, though. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I thought the was good enough? The fail to sign was the point--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 13:11, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::There's no reason to say "omg can't u read dum nob" if he makes a mistake most people make; you made a common mistake too, after all. I liked the irony behind it. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:37, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::If he only did it like the 3rd time then fine but it was multiple times and it was like he wasn't reading at all. It wasn't just a one shot deal otherwise me making that comment would make me look like an ass.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 13:57, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Liger (Short One) already pointed out he should sign his comments. After Liger's comment, Super Manboy hadn't made any talk page comments (2 edits to his para run build), meaning he didn't make the same mistake after being told how to do it properly. You come in 50 mintues later saying he's a blind monkey for not signing his comments. Now you're telling me you think that's not making you look like an ass? --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I guess you missed his comment on a build that he didn't sign....don't assume.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 14:11, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Whatev. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:35, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Cons I never realised that. Thanks. Should add a note on the page about that probably. Selket Shadowdancer 03:43, 15 August 2009 (UTC)